Hukuk/Lügat
Türkçe - İngilizce *(Hukuk) law :My brother went to the United States to study law. - Erkek kardeşim hukuk öğrenimi için Amerika'ya gitti. :Walter Law is the field of law dealing with the ownership , control and use of water as a resource su yasası bir kaynak olarak suya sahip olma kontrol ve kullanımı ile ilgili hukuk alanıdır : He is studying law at the University. O üniversitede hukuk eğitimi alıyor. *rights *civil law The police officer enforces civil law. - Polis memuru medeni hukuku uygular. *law " tüze; rights" " haklar; friendship" ahbaplık, dostluk friendship *(Kanun) legal order law rights *(Kanun) legal system The legal system in America is the world's finest. - Amerika'daki hukuk sistemi dünyanın en iyisidir. *right *[juristicaly *juristic *jus Professional translators quite often specialize in just one field, for example law or medicine. - Profesyonel çevirmenler çoğunlukla sadece tek bir alanda uzmanlaşırlar, örneğin hukuk ve tıp. *legal The legal system in the United States is the world's finest. - ABD'deki hukuk sistemi dünyanın en iyisidir. *law, jurisprudence jurisprudence İlgili Terimler *hukuk sistemi: judicial system *Hukuk mahkemeleri kanunu: Code of Civil Justice Courts *hukuk bilgini: jurist *hukuk davası: (Kanun,Ticaret) litigation *hukuk kuralı: (Kanun) law *hukuk bilimi: (Kanun) legal science *hukuk danışmanı: (Kanun) solicitor *hukuk davası: (Kanun) cause *hukuk davası: (Kanun) action *hukuk davası: (Kanun) suit *hukuk davası: civil law-suit *hukuk davası: law case *hukuk davası: legal action *hukuk davası: (Kanun) law suit *hukuk dışı: (Politika, Siyaset) unlawful Türkçe - Yunanca δίκαιο (dikaio). *~ fakültesi νομική (nomiki) σχολή (sholi) İlgili Terimler *hukuk ahlaki: ηθικός νόμος (ithikos nomos) *hukuk bölümü: νομικού τμήματος (nomikoy tmimatos) *hukuk bürosu: δικηγορικό γραφείο (dikigriko gafeio) *hukuk dairesi: δικηγορικό γραφείο (dikigriko gafeio) *hukuk danışmanlığı: νομικός σύμβουλος (nomikos symvoylos) *hukuk danışmanı: συνήγορος (synigros) *hukuk davası: αστικής αγωγής (astikis aggs) *hukuk devleti: κράτος δικαίου (kratos dikaioy) *hukuk dili: legalese (legalese) *hukuk en: Πιο δίκαιο (Pio dikaio) *hukuk eğitimi: νομικής εκπαίδευσης (nomikis ekpaidefsis) *hukuk fakültesi: σχολική νομοθεσία (sholiki nomothesia) hukuk felsefesi: νομική φιλοσοφία (nomiki filosofia) hukuk genel ilkeleri: γενικών αρχών του δικαίου (gnikon arhon toy dikaioy) hukuk ilmi: νομολογία (nomologa) hukuk kitabı: νομικό βιβλίο (nomiko vivlio) İngilizce - Yunanca İlgili Terimler legal order: έννομη τάξη (ennomi taxi) legal system: νομικό σύστημα (nomiko systima) civil law: αστικό δίκαιο (astiko dikaio) friendship: φιλία (filia) friendship: (n) φιλία (filia) law: (n) δίκαιο νομικής (dikaio nomikis), νόμος (nomos), νομική (nomiki) law: νόμος (nomos) law: (subject) νόμος (nomos) (θέμα (thema)) law: (a law) νόμος (nomos) (ένας νόμος (enas nomos)) law: νομικός (nomikos) right: δικαίωμα (dikaioma) right: (v) επανορθώ (epanortho), δικαιώ (dikaio) right: (adj) δίκαιος (dikaios), σωστός (sostos), κατάλληλος (katallilos), δεξιός (dexios) right: (adv) ορθώς (orthos), κατ' ευθείαν (kat' eftheian), ίσια (isia) rights: δικαιώματα (dikaiomata) Türkçe - Türkçe (Osmanlı Dönemi) Hukuk Fakültesi (Osmanlı Dönemi) Şeriat kitablarında yazılı olan haklar, kanunlar ve kaideler (Osmanlı Dönemi) İnsanın cemiyet hayatında riâyet etmesi lâzım gelen kaideler, esaslar, yâni; şer'i ve adli hükümler. Haklıyı haksızdan ayıran kaideler (Osmanlı Dönemi) (Hakk. C.) Haklar (Osmanlı Dönemi) Üniversitenin hukuk tahsili yaptıran kısmı Bu yasaları konu alan bilim: "Kaldı ki, böyle bir hareket, milletlerarası hukuka taban tabana zıttı."- Y. K. Karaosmanoğlu Toplumu düzenleyen ve devletin yaptırım gücünü belirleyen yasaların bütünü, tüze Yasaların ceza ile ilgili olmayıp alacak verecek gibi davaları ilgilendiren bölümü Toplumu düzenleyen ve devletin yaptırım gücünü belirleyen yasaların bütünü, tüze: "Hukuk daima âdetlerin peşinden gider, önüne geçmez."- P. Safa Haklar (Osmanlı Dönemi) haklar, insanın cemiyet hayatında uyması gereken kâideler, esaslar; haklıyı haksızdan ayıran kâideler Bu yasaları konu alan bilim Ahbaplık, dostluk tüze (Hukuk) TÜRE İlgili Terimler YARGICIN HUKUK YARATMASI: (Hukuk) Hakkında herhangi bir kanun hükmü bulunmayan uyuşmazlığı, örf ve adet hukuku ile de çözmesi olanaksızsa, yargıcın MK m.1 uyarınca,yasa koyucu gibi hareket ederek boşluğu doldurması pozitif hukuk: Belli imkân ve zamanda konulmuş kurallar birliği tabii hukuk: İnsanın doğuştan sahip olduğuna inanılan haklarını ele alan hukuk yazılı hukuk: Yasama organı tarafından kabul edilen ve yayınlanan hukuk İngilizce - Arapça İlgili Terimler friendship: {n} صداقة, زمالة, مودة law: {n} القانون, قانون, شريعة, ناموس, سيادة, مجموعة القوانين, عدالة, فقيه قانوني, سلطة right: {n} حق, يمين, صواب, اليد اليمنى, ضربة باليد اليمنى, عدل, اليمين right: {a} على طول, تماما, صحيحا, الي اليمين, على نحو صائب right: {s} عدل, صحح, نظم, أصلح, عرف كل التفاصيل, أنصف right: {a} حقيقي, مناسب, عادل, منصف, معافى, قويم, أساسي, مضبوط, أفضل, صحيح, سليم, تمام, مستقيم, سوي, يميني, أيمن, مصيب على صواب, ملائم rights: {n} حقوق هذا القانون سيحرمنا من حقوقنا الأساسية. - This law will deprive us of our basic rights.